Damion
Damion Langwright (ダミオン・ラングライト, Lionheart) is a character in the ongoing Sword Art Online RP Forum, created by "CAS2109" on FanFiction.Net. He was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began and is a wealthy frontliner. Appearance Damion is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his early twenties, standing at just under two meters tall. He has a well defined frame, but is in poorer shape than he could otherwise be if he set his mind to it. He has well-kept, short, beaten-gold coloured hair, with a layer of thick stubble that traces his jawline and is especially noticeable around his mouth. Damion's eyes are a piercing pale green and lined with a soft gold, he also has a hooked nose and thin eyebrows. Damion sports a charming smile that cuts like a knife and a hearty, charismatic laugh. In battle he wears elaborately decorated, silver-coloured plate armour over a crimson-red battle tunic, with the plates being lined with gold embosses of lions, laurels and lines of small, intricate patterns. The helmet in particular is especially detailed, with a thick red crest, gold embellishments around the facial area and a lion mid-attack on each side. The armor is draped with crimson silk fabrics around the waist area and has a fur-rimmed red cloak. He alternatively wears a crimson silk tunic or surcoat embroidered with a golden lion, along with black boots and a black cloak. He also wears golden cloaks and a beige leather jacket. Personality Damion's character is defined by his competence. He rarely takes action without evaluating its potential consequences and will only act rashly if he is pressed into making a decision. His calculating attitude and his strong sense of self-belief gives him a cool aura of confidence, and typically adds to his charismatic appearance. Damion is extremely persuasive, and is not afraid of being ruthless in the pursuit of his ambitions, even if that ruthlessness - coupled with his charisma - often makes him come across as arrogant, even dishonorably amoral. He does not hide his contempt for others, should they earn it. Damion is a capable battle commander though prefers fighting where the action is thickest rather than commanding. He is a courageous and skilled swordsman, easily capable of fending off a numerically superior force by himself if needs be, who seems to be unflinching when faced with death. He prefers using a short sword in conjunction with a shield, and opts to wait for an opening to strike, but is more than skilled with a two handed longsword. When using a longsword, Damion is fond of parrying his opponent's attacks and disabling them with a swift and brutal counter-strike. With just a shortsword, however, Damion is far more aggressive and is capable of chaining hard-hitting combos together to remove his opponent from the fight. He takes personal interest in physics, mathematics and European history, particularly regarding Ancient Rome and the Crusades. Background Before SAO A naturally bitter man with more aspirations than he could possibly hope to achieve, Damion was a transfer student from the United Kingdom studying both Relativity and Quantum Mechanics at Waseda University in Tokyo. At home, he was usually at odds with his parents and attributes little of his character or his achievements to them. The animosity lingered between them even after Damion had been awarded a place as a transfer student to Japan on account of his grades, with his father - a washout of the army - constantly pressuring him to drop everything and pursue a career in the military. Damion, presuming that his father wanted him to join the army purely to make up for his own shortcomings, ignored this pressure. He left his family on poor terms. Damion's tenure in Japan was successful, but ultimately brief, as he was invited to a friend's apartment to play SA:O upon the launch of the game - an invitation he only accepted with protest and insisted he was attending for company. Ignoring his protests, his friends flipped a coin over who'd get to play first. Damion won each of the coin tosses. A result Damion's cursed ever since Kayaba trapped him inside SAO. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Iron Short Sword * Hardwood Tower Shield * Silk Tunic * Leather Breastplate * Teleport Crystal x 2 * Health Potion x 4 Later Armor Leoni Victoriae Armor Set *Leoni Victoriae Galea *Leoni Victoriae Breastplate *Leoni Victoriae Gorget *Leoni Victoriae Pauldrons *Leoni Victoriae Gauntlets *Leoni Victoriae Faulds *Leoni Victoriae Greaves *Leoni Victoriae Sabatons *Leoni Victoriae Cloak Later Weapons # Imperial Gladius (Floor 11) # Tower Shield of Pride (Floor 30) # Imperial Pride (Floor 65 - Upgraded short sword) # Lionstar (Unique sword) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 22000 Skills |} | |} | |} | |} | |} |- | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Heavy Metal Equipment | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Purchase Negotiation | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Tower Shield | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Sales Negotiation | width="20%" height="40px" style="background:Gainsboro;" | Martial Arts |- | |} | |} | |} | |} | |} |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Unique Skill * Adrenal Burst - Provides a window in combat to breathe by knocking down opponents who were swinging at the user at the moment of activation, will provide the user with a layer of hyper armour over their HP Bar (~40-60% of HP), buffs to attack damage and unblockable attacks for the duration of the skill. Lasts 2-10 seconds depending on the number of opponents. Requires several parries and blocks against more than two opponents to trigger. Gladius * Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. * Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. * Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. * Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. * Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. * Lightning Fall - (1-hit strike) A heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. * Vorpal Strike - (1-hit strike) A heavy nearly maxed one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. * Parallel Sting - (2-hit combo) Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun. * Horizontal Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating an arc horizontally out in front of the player. * Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. * Snake Bite - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. * Sharp Nail- (3-hit combo) Begins with a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. Finally, the skill is ended with another diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left. * Savage Fulcrum - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. * Serration Wave - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. * Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. * Vertical Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. * Deadly Sins - (7-hit combo) * Howling Octave - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. * Gladius to Knee You - Opens with a piercing abdominal stab, staggering the opponent. It is then followed up with two reverse slashings of the opponent's kneecaps. As the opponent falls from the assault, they are then dazed with an uppercut punch to their forehead. Attack deals around 5% HP damage per sword strike (negated by armour level) in addition to a daze effect for three seconds. Carries a 10% change of amputating each leg. * To the Point - Opens with an abdominal stab. It is then followed up by a slash across the opponent's face, followed by a punch to the face and a sharp elbow to the ribs. The gladius is then removed before the opponent is floored with a second stab to the chest. Attack is highly damaging, up to 15% of opponent's HP can be drained depending on armour class. Target receives a dazed effect for up to eight seconds as well as a stamina debuff. * Taking it Lion Down - Opens with an abdominal stab which transfers rapidly into a grapple. The opponent is then kneed in in the face hard enough to floor them. While the opponent is prone and recovering, additional attacks may be chained, with stacking effects on dazing attacks. Deals normal damage until opponent is floored. Floored opponent is initially dazed for two seconds. While floored, opponent receives 1.5x damage and can be targeted by additional dazing attacks. Total time an opponent can be dazed is no longer than twelve seconds. * Lion's Roar - (5-hit Advanced combo) Opponent is grappled and then thrown backwards. Immediately followed up by a heavy charged stab to either the abdomen or the back. Opponent is then floored by a heavy charged punch to the face. Skill concludes with a leaping heavy attack which stabs into the floored opponent. Deals heavy damage (depending on Armour class can result in nearly sixty percent of the target's HP being drained) and results in two seconds of daze. * Lion's Fangs - (6-hit combo) Opens with a feinted heavy attack which transfers to a grapple. The opponent is then stabbed, punched and slashed in quick succession. Skill concludes with another grapple. Deals light damage, target is dazed for one second after punch and suffers bleed damage for three seconds. Can be chained with other grapple skills. * Lion's Fury - (10-hit Advanced combo) Lion's Fangs followed by Lion's Roar. Deals very heavy damage to target, up to seventy percent of target's HP can be drained from the attack. Target suffers 3 seconds of daze, ten seconds of bleed damage and has a ten percent chance of being totally disarmed. Lionstar * Chop - (1-hit strike) A basic chop down on the enemy's head. * Avalanche - (1-hit strike) A high-level sword skill that crushes down on the enemy. * Down and Up - (2-hit strike) A smashing slice down and a heavy slice upwards. * Whirlwind - (3-hit combo) The user takes his sword and spins in 3 circles to slash. It is a heavy move but won't induce Dizziness due to the short attack. * Rounding Slashes - (4-hit combo) The user takes the sword around the body and slices down rapidly four times. * Brightroar - (1 hit strike) Advanced single-hit area of effect (AOE) two-handed sword skill unique to Damion's Lionstar sword. Upon impact with a target, the sword's brightness flares, all enemies within the AOE are blinded. Barely does any damage. * Roaring Flame - (5 hit combo) Advanced combo attack skill unique to Damion's two-handed longsword, Lionstar. Cuts across the head and upper body in quick succession before stabbing into the abdomen. If any attack is successful the target is affected by burning damage for ten seconds, if all attacks are successful then the target suffers 30% more damage for up to thirty seconds. Ability can be fully successful 12 times before Lionstar becomes unusable and has to be repaired. * Fallen Lionstar - Opens with a swift downward cut to his opponent's shoulder before the opponent is struck by the flat of the sword's cross-guard. Deals 5% more damage on the initial strike and results in one second of daze from the cross-guard strike. * Lionstar of my Heart - The opponent is stabbed in the chest before the blade is shoulder barged free. A spinning attack is then carried out, half-swording the blade, striking the opponent across the temple with the flat of the cross guard. Deals 6% more damage on the initial strike, 1 second of bleed damage and 1 second of daze from the shoulder barge. The cross-guard strike inflicts 2% HP damage and three seconds of daze. * Pridelessly, Righteously Ended – The opponent is stabbed in the abdomen before being struck in the face with the edge of the cross guard. As the opponent staggers back from the blow, they are then struck with the pommel of the sword. Deals 7% more initial damage and nine seconds of daze (three from the cross-guard, six from the pommel). The opponent suffers from debuffs to their attack damage for up to ten seconds. The pommel strike deals critical damage to the opponent's ego and may force them to withdraw from the fight. Tower Shield * Shock Wave - (1-hit AOE strike) The user slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. * Bash - (1-hit strike) A simple bash forwards. * Guard (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. * Moving Wall - (1-hit block) Use blocks with the tower shield before sprinting forwards 10 yards to bowl over the enemy. * Heavy Cover - (2-hit block) Places the giant tower shield on the ground, pushing weight on it to reinforce the block. Works for 2 attacks. Martial Arts * Embracer - (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. * Charged Kick - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. * Flash Hit - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. * Meteor Fall - (2-hit combo) - A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. * Meteor Break (7-hit combo) - A seven-hit combo, needing unarmed and one-handed sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle. * Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. * Shatterpoint - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, user can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. * Ligament Shred - (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that imbues power into user's claw-hands. He then grips the enemy's joints and rips, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. * Charged Punch - (1-hit strike) Imbues user's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Elbow - (1-hit strike) Imbues user's elbow with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Charged Knee - (1-hit strike) Imbues user's knee with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Charged Claw - (1-hit strike) Imbues user's claw attack with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Whirling Feet - (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. * Rising Uppercut – (5-hit combo) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. Notable Achievements Touched - Held 10,000,000 Cor at any one time. Lion - Possess all pieces of the Leoni Victoriae Armor Set. In - Own a house. Steed, Will Travel - Own a horse. Gallery 201D31EE-5B92-4A42-8504-00FEAED7D386.jpeg|Full body portrait of Damion in his armour with an inactive Lionstar in his hands. Lionstar.jpg|Damion's active Lionstar sword. damionshardgladius.png|Damion's shard-enhanced Gladius, Imperial Pride. 2FBFB9FD-83BE-4BE1-B49E-8F4D370F858F.jpeg|Damion in his full set of Leoni Victoriae armour. damionportraittunic.jpg|Damion in his crimson surcoat. Quotes Relationships Trivia * Damion is well versed in Latin and often uses it to taunt his opponents. * While Damion is fairly confident in his use of the Japanese language, he is prone to making mistakes and can lose track of conversations if more than three people are speaking. * Damion was an avid member of his British university's HEMA society. * Damion rarely makes use of buffs in combat, instead electing to carry out dazing, hard hitting attack combos that remove his opponents from the fight by inflicting critical strikes. Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:SAO Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:CAS2109